Secret Sorrow
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Ru/Hana ^_-


Secret_Sorrow  
  
Serie: Slam Dunk  
  
Disclaimer: i presonaggi presenti in questa ff non sono miei, tranne Ru-chan *ç* anke se Hana ,su questo passaggio, non è molto d'accordo^_^;  
  
Pair: Ru/Hana  
  
***************  
  
"Scusami Kaede, ma dobbiamo lasciarci"  
  
Rukawa venne percorso da un brivido dopo aver udito queste parole uscire dalla bocca del suo Hana;  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Kitsune ma sei sordo?? ho detto ke la nostra storia finisce qui!!"  
  
Il moro nn reagi' neanke a queste parole, indossò la sua solita maskera fredda e indifferente anke se in lui miriadi di sensazioni si accavallavano cercando l'una di prevalere sull'altra...odio, rabbia, tristezza, sofferenza...voleva sapere!!  
  
xkè il suo Do'aho si comportava in quel modo??  
  
Ma nn ebbe coraggio, nn riusci' a reagire; Invece di kiedere spiegazioni come avrebbe voluto, annuì accettando il rifiuto di Hanamichi.  
  
"Nh"  
  
Il rossino nn vedendo trasparire alcun sentimento dal volto del suo compagno, anzi ex compagno, si voltò e corse via dal parco ke aveva fatto da cornice al loro addio; Avrebbe voluto ke Rukawa lo fermasse, invece era rimasto li', impalato ,senza fiatare...  
  
:  
  
Ne era convinto, aveva fatto la cosa giusta ,dopotutto Rukawa nn aveva mai dimostrato i suoi sentimenti o di tenere in modo particolare a lui, le uniche parole "dolci "ke gli rivolgeva erano "Do'aho""Baka" e poi nn faceva altro ke rimproverarlo x in modo sconsiderato in cui giocava a Basket....già, il Basket, l'unica vera passione del Volpino...se l'argomento delle loro discussioni nn era quello lui neanke ascoltava;  
  
Si, aveva fatto bene, doveva mettere una pietra sopra questa storia.  
  
:  
  
"..."   
  
Ke cavolo era saltato in mente a quell'idiota?  
  
Nn gli sembrava di aver fatto nulla di male ...ke in realtà Hanamichi stesse giocando con lui e con i suoi sentimenti?  
  
No, il suo Do'aho era troppo buono e ingenuo x poter fare una cosa del genere... Allora cosa aveva fatto x scatenare una reazione del genere?  
  
:  
  
Corse x le strade finkè nn arrivò a casa del suo + caro amiko ke, nn appena aprì la porta, si ritrovò sommerso da una valanga rossa.  
  
"Yoei... è finita..."  
  
"Cosa Hana?!"  
  
"Lui nn mi ama, nn mi ha mai amato"  
  
"Sei sicuro di questo?"  
  
"No ...ma.... nn mi ha mai dimostrato il contrario...."  
  
Yoei strinse forte Hanamichi tra le sue braccia fino a quando il rossino nn cadde addormentato; Lo prese in braccio e lo trasportò fino alla sua stanza x farlo riposare... dopo quello ke era successo doveva essere distrutto.  
  
:  
  
"Rukawa!Apri!! è importante!"  
  
Yoei stava bussando alla porta di casa Rukawa gridando con tutta la voce ke possedeva... sapeva ke lui viveva da solo visto ke,dopo la morte dei genitori aveva rifiutato l'ospitalità dei nonni x restare a Kanagawa.  
  
Dopo l'ennesimo urlo senti' la serratura aprirsi e davanti gli si presentò uno spettacolo a lui inedito : Rukawa aveva gli occhi arrossati e le guancie erano rigate da invisibili lacrime asciugate in fretta e furia su una manica del maglione.  
  
"Yoei sei tu.... come mai sei qui'?"  
  
"Devo parlarti"  
  
"Ok, entra"  
  
:  
  
"So' ke ami Hanamichi, me l'hai detto proprio tu"  
  
"è lui ke mi ha lasciato"  
  
"L'ha fatto xkè pensava ke tu nn l'amassi!!Hana è sempre stato solo e ha bisogno di sentirsi apprezzato, specialmente dal ragazzo ke ama.Devi sforzarti, mostragli cio' ke provi!"  
  
"...Nh"  
  
"Vai, va' da lui e kiedegli scusa...ORA!"  
  
:  
  
Rukawa si era seduto su una panchina di quello stesso parco ke aveva visto la fine della loro storia  
  
"E se lui nn accettasse le mie scuse?"  
  
Ma i suoi pensieri furono scossi da un pugno ke lo colpì in piena faccia.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo e Sendoh era davanti a lui con il respiro pesante ed un sorriso ebete ke gli incorniciava il viso  
  
"Ho sentito ke ti ha mollato.... sapevo ke prima o poi sarebbe successo, aspettavo solo questo momento x andare da lui e consolarlo"  
  
Cosi', come era apparso, sparì ,correndo via verso la sua prossima destinazione.  
  
Rukawa nn sapeva cosa fare, aveva sempre sospettato ke Sendoh provasse x il rossino un'attrazione diversa da una semplice amicizia, ma finkè lui e Hana stavano insieme nessuno poteva dividerli...neanke Smile man...ma ora era impotente, nn avrebbe potuto fermarlo....  
  
:  
  
Sakuragi apri' gli occhi accorgendosi di nn essere a casa sua; si guardò intorno x riordinare le idee...  
  
L'appuntamento nel parco, l'ennesima litigata con Rukawa x via del suo carattere, l'addio, la corsa da Yoei...  
  
"Ah, si...sono da Yoei"  
  
Si alzò piano dal letto e si diresse verso la porta, ma nn fece in tempo ad aprirla ke qualkun altro la spalancò x lui...  
  
"Ma ki....??"  
  
"HANA, mi sei mancato!!!Stai bene??"  
  
Sendoh si fiondò sul rossino ke quasi nn cadde a terra x il peso,nn proprio piuma, dell'amiko.  
  
Hanamichi spinse via delicatamente il corpo di Akira ke si era incollato al suo...(-______-.... io di solito nn faccio commenti durante le mie ff ma.....SENDOH NN TOCCARE HANAAAAA,LUI è SOLO DI RUKY!!_ ndVege Guarda ke 6 tu ke scrivi ste cose, e io ne approfitto^_____^ NdSendoh Vero, mi ero scordata^_^;; NdVege)  
  
"Ke ci fai qui?"  
  
"Ho saputo quello ke è successo con Mister Ghiaccio, pensavo avessi bisogno di qualkuno con cui sfogarti"  
  
"AH AH AH... io sono il Tensai, nn ho bisogno di un porcospino come te ke mi consoli"  
  
"...Andiamo Hana..."  
  
"mh? cosa?"  
  
:  
  
Hanamichi era seduto sull'erba; ormai il tramonto era calato, e dà li' si poteva scorgere il mare di Kanagawa in cui il sole si rispecchiava donando alle acque riflessi di color rosso fuoco ,ke ricordavano molto i capelli del rossino.  
  
Davanti a lui si stagliava un piccolo campo da Basket vuoto...  
  
"Xkè mi hai portato qui Sendoh??.....ah ah ah...ho capito!!!!guarda ke se vuoi ricevere una lezione su come si gioca dal grande Tensai sono pronto!"  
  
"Nn siamo qui x questo..."  
  
"E allora xkè?"  
  
Sendoh sorrise...  
  
"Siamo qui x incontrarci con lui"  
  
In quel momento Hanamichi sentì il rimbalzo di un pallone, proveniente dal campetto ke credeva deserto; quel suono, quel modo di palleggiare...era lui, nn poteva sbagliarsi.  
  
La conferma arrivò quando la figura del ragazzo si fece + vicina a lui, quindi + chiara...  
  
"Ru...Rukawa....????ke ci fai qui????"  
  
"...Voglio una spiegazione del tuo comportamento nei miei confronti..."  
  
Il viso di Sakuragi venne attraversato nel giro di un secondo da mille emozioni... Amore, tristezza, indecisione....il volpino si rese conto della situazione in cui aveva messo il suo Do'aho, ma nn poteva farne a meno...doveva sapere!  
  
"Vuoi sapere xkè??"  
  
La voce di Hanamichi fu' appena udibile, ma Rukawa lo sentì benissimo  
  
"Si, se nn mi darai un buon motivo io nn ti lascerò andare"  
  
Il rossino avvertì lo sguardo di Kaede puntato su di lui, in attesa di una risposta...cosa poteva dirgli???  
  
Mentire o raccontargli la verità??  
  
Se avesse optato x la seconda ipotesi di sicuro "lui" lo avrebbe kiamato"Do'aho", ma questa volta nn poteva lamentarsi di questo torto....lo era davvero...  
  
Tornò a fissare gli occhi neri e profondi del moro mentre pensava sul da farsi...  
  
:  
  
Rukawa era innamorato di lui???  
  
Oppure era x orgoglio ke rifiutava la fine della loro storia??  
  
O forse si era immaginato tutto???  
  
Magari le sue insicurezze l'avevano portato a pensare ke Rukawa nn lo amasse in realtà...   
  
BASTA!!!doveva agire.....prese un profondo respiro e abbassò lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi.  
  
"Pensavo nn mi amassi"  
  
Rialzò gli occhi verso il viso del suo ex, ma proprio in quell'istante vide il compagno gettarsi su di lui e sentì qualkosa di caldo e morbito accarezzargli le labbra....conosceva quel sapore....la sua Volpe lo stava baciando.  
  
"Hana io ti amo, scusa se nn ti ho mai dimostrato quello ke provo, questa volta il Do'aho sono stato io!!"  
  
Hanamichi scrutò gli occhi del SUO Kaede ,e ciò ke vi lesse fù solo amore, profondo amore....x la prima volta si rese conto di quanto Rukawa tenesse a lui ,forse anke + del basket....  
  
"Ti amo anke io Baka Kitsune"  
  
"Do'aho"  
  
Il rossino sorrise ankora prima di stringere di nuovo il suo ragazzo.  
  
:  
  
Vege: ahhhhhh *sospiro* ho finito la mia Ru/Hanaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!appro,vorrei precisare ke,anke se in questa ff nn ci sono scene lemon, Ru è seme e Hana Uke ^^eh eh eh.../me sostenitrice delle RUxHANA 4everrrrrrr...vabbè,io sostengo anke la causa x liberarsi dei rifiuti umani come Haruko, oppure la petizione x far si ke Sendoh venga castrato...uh uh uh^O^  
  
Sendoh: Scusa...-____-  
  
Vege:Si??^_^  
  
Sendoh: Ma io dove sono andato a finire??(oltre al fatto ke vuoi famme castrare)  
  
Vege: Eh??? Ah, è vero, c'eri anke tu!!!!  
  
Sendoh: -______-  
  
Vege: Vedi Senduccio, come posso dirtelo senza farti soffrire??...mmhh...NN MI SERVIVA + IL TUO PERSONAGGIO X LO SVOLGERSI DELLA STORIA, QUINDI TI HO TAGLIATO^______^  
  
Sendoh: Nn puoi far sparire un personaggio del mio calibro dalla ff come se fossi un fantasma!  
  
Vege: Si, hai ragione, aspetta ke aggiungo un pezzo alla fanfic..."Sendoh, disperato x aver assistito alla riconciliazione tra il ragazzo ke amava e il suo nemico n° 1, si buttò sotto il primo camion ke vide"...oppure...."Sendoh, ke aveva sperato di poter dividere x sempre la coppia, traumatizzato dal destino ke gli si prospettava corse via ma, x purissimo caso(è_é ih ih ih),becco' in pieno un tombino delle fogne e ci cadde dentro scomparendo tra la puzza"... così è xfetta ^___^ quale preferisci come finale?????  
  
Sendoh: La preferivo prima-___-  
  
Vege: Veramente?? nn ti piace x niente così??allora torno al precedente finale ^^  
  
Sendoh: Ma xkè mi odi così tanto?? ç_ç 6 crudele con me...sigh....  
  
Vege: Uah ah ah.... io sono l'autrice, e visto ke il sensei Inoue ti ha prestato a me x un pò ti faccio quello ke mi pare è_é 


End file.
